New Beginnings
by bittersweetblonde
Summary: Peyton Sawyer has spent her whole life in New York. She has her Dad around, a family of her own and a job she loves, but can a new job offer change everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. I started writing this fic last year, then stopped. I have about 7 chapters so far and thought if I started posting it, maybe it'll encourage me to pick up with it again...well hopefully anyway, otherwise it won't just be me wanting more, it'll be you lot too! So any reviews etc would be great and as always really appreciated! :) I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**New Beginnings.**

"Come on Jenny, your breakfast's ready!" Peyton shouted up to the seven year old daughter of her boyfriend Jake.

"I can take her to school this morning if you want?" The man himself offered as he grabbed a slice of toast.

"No it's ok, you've got to leave earlier than me and it's on my way to work anyway." She replied and then let out a sigh.

"Hey, stop worrying ok." He said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure whatever this meeting is about, it'll be fine." He added and Peyton just shrugged.

She worked at a care home for the elderly, had done for the last five years, but things hadn't been going so great there lately. It wasn't the people that lived there or the people she worked with, she loved all of them, but it was the place itself. In the last year, funding had been down which had resulted in cuts to all kinds of things, but yesterday her boss had told everyone that a meeting would be taking place today which all the staff had to attend and Peyton couldn't help but worry that this was going to be the next cut; the staff.

"I can't find my other shoe?" Jenny's voice then called as she trundled down the stairs and knocked Peyton out of her thoughts.

"It's ok, I'll find it for you in a little while. Breakfast is more important right now." Peyton told her and then placed the bowl of Lucky Charms onto the table along with a glass of orange juice.

"So what have you got at school today angel?" Jake asked his daughter as she sat down.

"The worst classes with the worst teachers." She replied. "I hate Mondays." She added and Peyton just gave a light chuckle as she joined her 'family' at the table.

"Tell me about it kid. Mondays suck!" She said and Jake looked at the girls and shook his head. They weren't related, but they sure acted it sometimes.

* * *

Jake had become a Dad at a young age and had found himself a single parent not long after. Jenny's Mom Nikki hadn't stuck around to begin with and it wasn't until six months later that she returned, begging for forgiveness and pleading to see her daughter. Jake had been reluctant at first, but then agreed that she could on the condition that he'd be with her at all times. It turned out Nikki had post natal depression after Jenny had been born and that's what had caused her to take off, she had the medical notes to prove it and although Jake hadn't been willing to give their relationship another go, he did come around to the idea of them being friends and allowing Nikki to spend time with Jenny alone over time. It was on one of those nights, that he'd met Peyton.

It was her twenty first birthday and she'd gone out with a few friends that had come home from Uni to surprise her. Her and Jake had instantly clicked and had been together ever since. It was a little difficult at first though and their relationship hadn't always been easy. She wasn't just getting a boyfriend after all, she was getting his daughter and her Mother too! There'd been times when her and Jake had come to blows about Nikki, there'd been times when Jenny had hurt herself at school and wanted Peyton more than Nikki, there'd been times when Jake had to step in between the two women and stop bitch fights!

As if all that wasn't crazy enough, Peyton had to deal with the chaos of her own family. Thankfully she'd moved in with Jake six months into their relationship and even though that had caused arguments with Nikki, she was glad to be out of the arguments with her Dad Larry. Peyton's Mom Anna had died when she was little and it had always been the two of them...that was until she was sixteen and Larry met Cynthia. It didn't take her long to move in and come between the pair of them. Cynthia was annoying in the worst possible way, infact annoying didn't even describe her! She was nosey, bitchy, belittling, snobby...she was a nightmare and Peyton didn't know what the hell her Dad saw in her?! Peyton had tried to be civil and nice at first, but it wasn't mutual with Cynthia. There wasn't a day that went by without Cynthia making some remark or dig about the step-daughter she'd gained since marrying Larry and that was why Peyton was the way she was with Jenny.

When she first found out about Jake having a daughter, the guy himself expected Peyton to do a runner, but she hadn't. She wanted to be there for this little girl who was only a few years old at the time and be a better mother figure to her than Cynthia.

* * *

"Right come on, lets find that other shoe of yours missy." Peyton said after Jake had left for the office and after finding it lodged under the little girls bed, Peyton got herself and Jenny ready to face the hell that was Monday.

She'd dropped Jenny off at school a little while later, telling her she'd pick her up at home time and then she made the dreaded drive to the care home.

Walking inside after she parked her car, she greeted all the friendly, warm and loveable faces that were sat around in the living area and then got set on her work and went to help the ones that were bed bound, keeping her mind off the time until the lunchtime meeting.

She loved her job, if you'd have asked her when she was younger what she wanted to do, this would have been the last thing. Peyton thought she'd end up doing something music or art related, but then she met a woman called Ellie. A woman that turned out to be her birth Mother and a woman that turned her life around. Peyton had always known she was adopted and had been told of who her real parents were. She'd always called Larry Dad though and Anna, the first one to pass, her Mom. The reason Anna was the _first_ one to pass was because Ellie had ended up passing too. She'd shown up when Peyton was about eleven, only a few years after Anna had died. Peyton, grief stricken as she still was at the time hadn't taken her arrival too badly, she knew about her and unlike Larry in hating the timing, Peyton had seen it as some sort of gift from Anna. She felt that Anna had sent Ellie to her when she needed her the most, but then Ellie wasn't in town for that reason, she wasn't there to introduce herself or become close to her, she was there to inform her biological daughter that she was about to lose another Mother and after the added heartache and grief had settled in her, Peyton looked after her. She lived nearby and Peyton would go around and take care of her. She was only eleven years old, but she made her drinks, gave her extra quilts when she needed them and just generally tried to do as much as she could, but this was cancer and as Ellie got worse, she went into a care home. That was where Peyton went day after day and week after week for the last few months of Ellie's life and it was in there that she saw and admired what the people who worked in there did. Music and art were still a passion in her life, but as she got older, she chose to become a care assistant and that's why she was in the job she was in now. She just hoped she'd still be in it after lunchtime.

* * *

It soon got around to that time and after serving and feeding food to the people who'd wanted or needed it, Peyton found herself in her boss' office along with the other staff members who all looked as nervous and worried as she felt.

"Right, I'm going to cut straight to the point and be honest with you all. You all know how much I think of you and how much I admire the work and dedication you put in daily, but you all know how much of a decline we've been in this last year and it's only getting worse." Her boss started and nods were made in reply. "It's come to a point now where I've had to make some decisions and they've not been easy." She continued and Peyton didn't like the sound of where this was going. "Lawn Park Care Home are willing to merge with us to keep us afloat financially and although that's great for the care home, it does mean that some of you will be transferred or in the worst cases losing your jobs." She told them and gasps and sighs came out of peoples mouths, including Peyton's. "I'm really sorry everybody, but the patients here come first and this is better for them. With a merge we can start to afford better essentials for their treatments and comfort." She added. "I will be calling you in one by one this afternoon for a little chat about if you're staying or going, but for now, this meeting is over." She said and with that the staff left the room, still worried about what the future had in store for them.

* * *

That afternoon and an hour before Peyton was due to finish and pick Jenny up from school, Peyton got called for her chat with her boss. She was praying that she'd keep her job or just be transferred to Lawn Park, it was local and although she always put the patients before her wages, she couldn't afford to lose this job.

"Hello Peyton, take a seat." Her boss said as she walked into the office.

Sitting down, Peyton couldn't help but put one of her nails in her mouth and start biting on it and her boss noticed.

"Don't be so worried Peyton. You're one of the lucky ones." She told her and Peyton took her finger away from her mouth.

"Really? I'm staying here? You're keeping me on?" She asked, hope and surprise coming from her voice as well as her eyes.

"Not exactly." Her boss answered.

"Oh right, I'm getting transferred to Lawn Park then?" She questioned, still sounding as upbeat and hopeful, but her boss shook her head.

"You're one of the best workers we have here Peyton, you've been with us a for a long time now and you're more than good at your job. Too good for us I think sometimes, which is why I want to transfer you to Tree Hill Care Home, they could really do with someone like you." She explained.

"Tree Hill...I've...sorry I've never heard of that one? Is it some new place that's being built?" She asked and her boss shook her head before handing her a brochure of the place. "Wow it looks beautiful." Peyton said as she saw the picture on the front, it wasn't until she started flicking through it though, that she realised where it was. "North Carolina? As in a whole other state?." She asked, looking from the brochure to her boss.

"I know it's a long way from us here in New York, but I've been in touch with them and they want to hire you. They can offer you more than what we can here Peyton and more than what Lawn Park can too." Her boss explained.

"But...but I've got a family here, I've got a boyfriend whose daughter is in a school here, I can't just fly us all away!" She said.

"I know this is a lot for you to take in right now Peyton, but you should really think about this." Her boss replied.

"No. No there's nothing to think about, I'm staying here, you can keep me on here if I'm 'one of your best workers.'" She told her and her boss sighed.

"Please Peyton, just take the brochure, go through it tonight and talk to your family about it. Between you and me, I can't promise you a safe, secure job here even with this merge, I'm doing this for your own good. I don't need you to give me any final decision until the end of the week, but please, just think about it." Her boss said and Peyton just shook her head in disbelief at what was being asked of her while shoving the brochure into her bag.

"Well I think we both know what my final decision will be." She replied and then went back out to work.

* * *

"Everything alright sweetheart?" Ted, a blind patient who'd been at the home for years and who Peyton had gotten to know well asked her as she read the horse results out to him from the paper.

"Yes Ted, why?" She asked.

"Only you've repeated the last three results four times over." He replied.

"Oh Ted, I'm sorry." She said and he just chuckled.

"It's ok. I may be blind, but I can tell you've got a frown on your face. You don't sound as happy as you normally do." He said.

"I just got some news I wasn't expecting that's all." She told him. She couldn't go into what had been said in the meeting earlier, it wasn't her place and she didn't want to worry the patients about new staff possibly coming and old staff leaving or the merge possibly not working out at all.

"Well you know what I always say, the best things come from the unexpected things." He told her and what he'd just said had got her thinking. Maybe her boss had been right to suggest her talking this over with Jake tonight? Maybe this was fates way of getting her away from Cynthia, maybe this was fates way of getting her away from Nikki too, but they couldn't leave, not from Nikki. Jenny was her daughter, they couldn't just fly her thousands of miles away. It wouldn't be fair and Jenny had her school here, her friends, Jake had work and she herself still had Larry, there were too many reasons to stay...or so she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews so far and the follows too, I read them all and they mean a lot. Here's the next chapter for you all, sorry for the length of it, got a little carried away. Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

Picking Jenny up from school after she'd finished work, Peyton got a surprise as she saw Nikki waiting in the playground. They'd come up with a routine for Jenny's time with Nikki. It started off as weekends, but then it increased as Nikki got a better place of accommodation and settled in. As it stood now, Nikki would see her three times a week and every other weekend. Today wasn't one of the days Nikki was due to have her though, so Peyton was confused as to why she was there?

"Hey, has something happened? Did Jake call you?" Peyton asked as she approached her, thinking that maybe Jenny had fallen ill or something and the school had called Jake, who'd called Nikki to get her as him and Peyton were working.

"No, I was just passing and realised the time, thought I'd come and surprise her." She replied and Peyton just nodded.

"Oh right." She said and then stood there in silence waiting for the kids to come out.

"Look Peyton, I need to tell you something and I know this probably isn't the best place to do it, but..." Nikki started and then stopped herself.

"But what?" Peyton asked and Nikki let out a sigh.

"I wasn't going to say anything, but you're a good person and you deserve to know." Nikki said.

"Know what?" Peyton asked, starting to get a little frustrated. "Come on Nikki, you can't start sentences and then stop halfway through them." She added.

"Look I know me and you have never seen eye to eye, but you're great with Jenny, you've done so much for her over the years and I can't keep doing this to you anymore, Jake might be able to, but I can't." Nikki said and Peyton just looked at her.

"Do what?" She asked, fear now breaking through her voice over anger at Nikki's mid sentence stopping.

"Jake and I...we've been seeing each other." She admitted and Peyton guessed something like this was coming, the fear in her voice had already given away that she believed her a little bit, but then was she really telling the truth?

"Nikki, I don't..." She started to say, but a load of noisy kids coming out of the school stopped her and she knew she couldn't question her on this with Jenny around.

"Just ask him Peyton, ask him tonight." Nikki told her and then saw her daughter heading their way.

"Mommy!" Jenny yelled. "What are you doing here?" She asked and Nikki looked at Peyton and then Peyton looked at Jenny.

"She was passing by and thought she'd surprise you." Peyton said with a smile.

"Can she come to ours for dinner?" Jenny then asked.

"I don't thi..."

"Course I can." Nikki answered before Peyton could finish. "As long as it's ok with your Dad though, right Peyton?" Nikki said and Peyton just nodded, not really having much choice.

* * *

Jake got in from work an hour after the girls had got home and he was surprised to see Nikki in the front room of his and Peyton's house playing with Jenny.

"What's she doing here?" He asked, finding Peyton in the kitchen.

"She invited herself, she was at the school at picking up time. Reckons she was just passing by." Peyton replied and Jake rolled his eyes and then went to kiss her, but Peyton pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to cook our family dinner...well I say ours, but it's more like yours." She replied, muttering the last bit and even though Peyton had turned her back on him, Jake heard her loud and clear.

"Right that's it. I'm telling her to go." He said, not impressed with Nikki's actions, but Peyton turned and grabbed his arm stopping him.

"No don't. Jenny's in there and I don't want you to cause a scene." She said.

"Alright, but one foot out of line and I'm kicking her out." He replied and Peyton nodded before going back to the cooker.

"So how was work today, was that meeting as bad as you thought it'd be?" He asked, sliding his arms around her waist, but he felt her tense up as soon as he touched her. "Babe, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing! I'm just trying to cook the dinner ok?!" She snapped and he turned her around to face him and instantly knew she was hiding something.

"Peyton, what's going on. Talk to me." He said.

"THERE'S NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT! WILL YOU JUST..." She yelled and then closed her eyes, calming herself down. "Will you just go and make yourself useful and set the table please?" She asked in a much softer tone and he looked at her for a few seconds and then nodded, figuring that whatever was going on in her head, she wasn't going to say with Jenny or Nikki around.

"Fine, but you're telling me later." He replied and then grabbed the cutlery and set the table for them all.

* * *

The evening passed by slowly and silently for Peyton, she hadn't said more than a few sentences since she'd served dinner, she'd told Jenny that she was just tired from work when the little girl had asked her why she was quiet, but she was secretly observing the little girls parents. She wanted to see for herself if Nikki had been telling the truth earlier, she wanted to see if there were any little winks or signals going off that she'd never noticed before and much to her shock and horror she'd gotten her answer when she'd been loading the dishwasher after dinner itself.

At first Jake had offered to do it knowing that Peyton had already done so much today in taking Jenny to and from school, she'd gone to work and cooked the dinner, the least he could do was offer to load the dishwasher, but she'd refused. Jenny had gone upstairs to her room and Peyton figured this would be the perfect time for Jake and Nikki to be alone if she excused herself from the table too and it paid off.

"You better not have said anything to Peyton earlier." She heard Jake quietly say from the dining room.

"About what?" Nikki replied, obviously playing dumb in front of him.

"You know what! She can't find out about us ok, it would destroy her, it would really hurt Jenny too!" He said and Peyton felt tears prick at her eyes.

"How would it hurt Jenny? She's our daughter Jake, not Peyton's. We were a family before, we're supposed to be a family now. Jenny should have both her biological parents living together, she won't be hurt, she'll be happy." She heard Nikki tell him and his reply broke Peyton's heart into pieces.

"Look I've already said that you can move in here soon, just not right now ok and I know it hurts you seeing the three of us as a family, but like I always tell you, Peyton means nothing to me anymore, whenever we have sex it's you I'm thinking of. I just need to find the right time to break this to her and then we can be a family again. I promise." Peyton heard Jake say and although she felt herself shaking and enough tears building in her eyes to cause a waterfall, she blinked them back, composed herself and strolled out into the dining room like she'd not heard a thing.

"Listen I was thinking, would you want to take Jenny for the night?" Peyton asked, looking at Nikki.

"Course...if that's ok with you?" She replied and then looked at Jake who just looked at Peyton confused.

Remembering how she'd been acting before dinner, he nodded his head and agreed. He also knew Nikki would be thinking this would be the perfect time to tell her of their little secret, not knowing that she'd already told her earlier and he'd already confirmed it with what he'd just been trying to keep on the down low.

"Jenny, pack your overnight back sweetie, you're going to be staying at your Mom's tonight." Peyton called up to her.

* * *

As soon as Nikki had left with her about half an hour later, Peyton let all the anger, hurt, venom and betrayal that had been building up inside of her out and she didn't mince her words.

"How long?" She asked bitterly and Jake looked at her confused. "How long have you two been going behind my back and seeing and sleeping with each other?" She added, her face full of fury.

"What?! Where the hell has this come from?" Jake asked, still trying to deny it!

"Nikki may have mentioned something in the playground earlier, but I got most of it from you actually!" She told him and his face dropped. "Yeah that's right Mr whisperer, I heard everything you said to her in the dining room." She informed him. "What I want to know now though is how long and don't even think about lying." She warned, her face serious and her teeth gritted.

"Two years." He answered quietly, but quiet enough for her to hear the words.

"TWO YEARS?! TWO YEARS?!" She yelled. She'd been expecting him to say a few months, not that amount of time!

"I'm sorry ok! I didn't mean to hurt you, but...you're just...you're so wrapped up in your work and...I just wanted some excitement back in my life, I come home all the time to hear you talking about these old, wrinkly people that can't feed themselves or walk or can't even go to the toilet properly without help and..." He tried to explain, but Peyton grabbed the closest thing to her and aimed it at his head.

"No! No don't you DARE bring those wonderful and kind people into this to use as an excuse for you straying!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry ok?" He said and she just shook her head.

"Sorry? You're sorry?!" She shouted. "God, after everything I've done for you...for Jenny! It's her that you're going to need to say sorry to!" She added and for the first time since he'd been confronted, Jake looked guilty. "I need to get out of here, I can't breathe." She said, the smell of his aftershave suddenly making her feel suffocated and she headed up to their room and started packing her things.

"Wait, whoa, what are you doing?" Jake asked as he followed her and found her chucking her clothes into a suitcase.

"What does it look like? You told Nikki she could move in soon, I'm going now so that she can move in sooner." Peyton told him and then felt nauseas as she looked at their bed, images of him and Nikki in it flooding through her mind. "You thought of her every time we had sex." She stated. "Bet you didn't think of me when it was her you were screwing. Lousy was I?" She asked and Jake sighed.

"Well you weren't great no..." He started and then Peyton gave him a hard slap around the face before zipping her case and taking it downstairs.

"Wait, where are you going to stay?" He asked. "Shouldn't we at least talk about this? What am I meant to tell Jenny?" He added and that last comment stopped her from walking out of the door.

"Tell her I'm sorry and that I'll pop by before the week's over and say a proper goodbye to her." She answered. "As for everything else, where I stay is no concern of yours anymore and there's nothing for us to talk about. I've heard enough." She said and with that she was out of the door and out of his life.

* * *

Parking her car up after she'd driven away from what she would now have to call Jake's place rather than theirs, she looked at the building and let out a sigh.

Getting her case out of the trunk of her car, she then made her way to the door and rang the doorbell. Thankfully her Dad was the one to answer and as soon as she saw him, she just crumbled. A girls first love will always be her Dad and he was the only guy Peyton felt like she could trust right now.

"Angel, what's happened?" He asked as he hugged her and noticed the suitcase on the floor behind her.

"Can I stay here for a couple of days?" She replied, not telling him what had gone on until he'd gotten her inside and she'd explained it all over a strong drink.

"I'll kill him!" He fumed once Peyton had told him everything and she had to literally grab him and stop him from doing anything stupid.

"Daddy, don't! Please! He's not worth it. Please?" She repeated, tears still streaming down her face and her eyes begging him not to go around there and beat him to a pulp.

"Ok. Ok. I won't." He promised and realised that right now, it was his little girl he should be with, she needed him and for the first time since the two Mothers in her life had passed, he spent the night holding her in his arms and comforting her the way any Father would.

* * *

The moment got ruined in the early hours of the morning though when a drunk Cynthia had stumbled in from a night out with friends. She'd found Larry cuddling his sleeping daughter on the couch and he'd carefully slipped his arms from around her and then took Cynthia into the kitchen to explain everything, but Cynthia being Cynthia hadn't shown much sympathy and being drunk hadn't made her quiet either. Peyton woke up, hearing her Step Mother criticizing her and praising Jake for what he'd done!

"She's brought it all on herself! She's working practically twenty four seven in a place that's on the brink of closing, no wonder he's back with his ex." Peyton heard, getting awoken from her sleep.

"Cynthia..." Larry started, but Cynthia just carried on.

"Look at her, twenty four years old and sleeping on her Father's couch. No boyfriend, no husband, no kids, no friends and there'll be no job soon." She laughed and although Peyton heard Larry starting to defend her honour, it didn't stop her from thinking about what she'd been thinking about on her way here and it had just confirmed her answer to it.

Grabbing her cell out of her pocket, she called her boss and after apologising for the lateness or earliness given the time, she told her the main reason for the phone call. "That job in North Carolina? I'll take it." She told her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all once again for the reviews, follows and favourites, I appreciate them all. Here's the next chapter for you lovely lot and one I think most of you have been waiting for ;)**

* * *

It was now Saturday and Peyton was on a flight to North Carolina. She'd spent half of her journey feeling happy and excited. This was a new start for her, a fresh one, some that people would dream of having! Fair enough running away from the problems in your life was never a good thing, but lots of people always say how they'd love to get away and start over somewhere new and that's how Peyton had been feeling since she'd boarded her flight, but now as she was getting nearer to her destination, she thought about yesterday and the emotions of it all and started questionning if she was really doing the right thing?

* * *

_She'd gone to the care home, it was her last day and it was a tough one. Saying goodbye to her work colleagues was hard enough, but saying goodbye to the people who she'd cared for was a lot harder. One elderly lady called Iris had given her one of her necklace's as a going away gift and Ted had taken hold of her hand, thanked her for everything she'd done for him and told her that losing her was like losing a daughter, it broke her heart._

_After leaving off later that day, she'd then gone round to say goodbye to the girl she thought of as a daughter to herself. Knocking on the door of Jake's house and expecting him to answer, Peyton got greeted by Nikki._

_"Wow, that didn't take long." Peyton said and Nikki just gave a sympathetic smile before calling for Jenny._

_"I'll give you two some space." She said as the little girl appeared at the door._

_"Peyton!" Jenny yelled with a happy smile on her face._

_"Hey kiddo." She said and gave her a hug._

_"I miss you." Jenny whispered as she hugged her back and Peyton almost crumbled on the spot._

_"I miss you too angel." She replied as she pulled away._

_"Are you coming in for dinner?" Jenny then asked with hope in her eyes and Peyton couldn't help but feel like she'd just been kicked in the stomach. Only a few days ago, it was her living here and Jenny asking if Nikki could come for dinner, now it was the other way around._

_"Not tonight, sorry Jenny." She told her and saw the disappointment sweep over the little girls face. "Hey come here." She added and then sat down on the concrete steps and pulled Jenny onto her lap. "I guess your Dad or your...Mom have told you that I'm leaving and going away tomorrow and that me coming over was to say goodbye right?" She asked, hoping and praying that Jake or Nikki had done that to make this a little easier and she was relieved when she saw Jenny nod her head._

_"I don't want you to go though and I don't like that you don't live here anymore." Jenny told her and Peyton looked up at the sky, fighting back her tears and then looked at Jenny._

_"I don't either sweetheart, but sometimes in life things don't work out how you think they will and things change, but change can be good. You've got your Mom and Dad together in one house, you're a pretty lucky girl." Peyton said and Jenny just shrugged._

_"Mom doesn't do the things you used to do with me. She's not as cool as you." Jenny replied and Peyton just smiled._

_"Well whenever you want to do messy paintings or throw pretend rock concerts in the livingroom, you just give my phone a buzz." She told her and then heard footsteps and saw Jake stood in the hallway entrance of the house. "Look sweetie, I'm gonna have to go now ok, but I want you to be a good girl for your Dad & for your Mom too." She said and then felt her voice breaking. "I'm going to miss you SO much!" She added and then hugged her tightly before kissing the little girls cheek._

_"I love you Peyton." Jenny said and that was all it took for the floodgates to open._

_"I love you too." She told her with a broken hearted smile and watched on as Jenny ran inside, tears falling down her little face too._

_Peyton was then about to head for her car when Jake called her name and stopped her. Giving a sigh she turned around._

_"Where is it you're going?" He asked. Peyton hadn't told him or Nikki where this new job of hers was, just that she'd got one in another state._

_"Far away Jake." She answered, still not letting on._

_"Well what if Jenny wants to see you? Maybe the three of us could come visit on a vacation?" He suggested and Peyton just shook her head._

_"Look, I've already told Jenny that if she misses me she can call me. I'll come here if she wants to see me." She replied, not wanting him or Nikki turning up in Tree Hill and he just nodded._

_"Ok. Well all the best with your new job and I really am sorry for everything Peyton." He said and Peyton just ignored him and headed for her car._

_The next morning and she said her final goodbyes. This time to her Dad and Cynthia. Naturally Larry's was an emotional one, but Cynthia, well she couldn't have cared less._

_"You call me angel, as soon as you land ok?" Larry said as he hugged her and Peyton nodded._

_"She's twenty four years old, she's a grown woman!" Cynthia stated, but both of them ignored her._

_"I love you Daddy, thanks for everything." She told him as she pulled away and kissed him goodbye._

_"I love you too." He replied and Peyton noticed a tear in his eye and she just smiled before putting the last of her luggage into her car and then headed for the airport._

* * *

Coming back to reality, Peyton found herself staring out of the plane window and realised that although she'd left some truly lovely, amazing and great people behind, this had been the right decision and she couldn't wait to start this next chapter of her life. She did have one rule to make this chapter different though and that was no men. Friendly terms fair enough, but anything more was a complete no go.

Her plane touched down a short while later and after calling her Dad and getting all her luggage together, she started driving around looking for the apartment she'd rented.

She was actually surprised by how small Tree Hill was as she drove around and she felt a little embarrassed at being lost! How hard could it be to find a block of apartments in a small town? Parking up down a street, she got out of her car and noticed a cafe nearby. Bracing herself for what reaction she'd get, she decided to go in and ask for help.

"Hi, what can I get you?" A woman asked from behind the counter and Peyton just smiled.

"Directions would be good." She replied sheepishly, already feeling slightly embarrassed. "I'm new to the area and can't seem to find the apartments on Hudson Street." She explained.

"Oh Hudson Street is a nightmare, don't worry you're not the first and you won't be the last to come in here asking for directions to that place." The woman laughed, causing Peyton to not feel as stupid. "You need to carry on down this road, turn left, go straight ahead and then it's the first on the right." She told her and Peyton nodded and thanked her. "I'm Karen by the way. Pop in for a coffee here anytime." She added.

"I will, it's a nice place you've got here." Peyton said and then the bell on the door rang and Peyton turned to see a guy walk in holding a little girls hand. She couldn't help but notice how cute he looked and if she was honest, hot too, but as she took him in more and more, she remembered what her new rule had been and why she'd made it in the first place. Seeing him and this little girl had instantly put images of Jake and Jenny into her head and she had to leave. "Right, well thanks again for the directions, I'll call in for that coffee soon, it was nice meeting you." She told Karen and gave the guy a small smile before leaving.

"Who was that?" Lucas asked his Mom once the girl had left.

"I didn't catch her name, but she's new to the area." Karen said and then lifted Lily into her arms. "Did you have fun with your brother at the park?" She asked and Lucas looked to see the new girl driving away in her car and all he could think was that he'd just seen the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on.

* * *

Finally finding her apartment thanks to the directions of Karen, Peyton got in and just dumped her luggage. She decided she'd spend the rest of the weekend unpacking and just do the essentials for now. It had been a long day after all and she just wanted to sleep. She started at the care home on Monday and she already got the feeling it was going to be just as much of a nice place to work at as where she'd come from. Karen had already proven to her how warm, friendly and nice the people were around here and she was sure the elderly people and the staff at the care home would be just the same. She'd been a city girl all her life, but coming to a little town where everyone probably knew everyone felt much nicer to Peyton. She just hoped they'd accept her into their little community of a family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much once again for the feedback and lovely reviews, I know I always say it, but they do mean a lot. I'm glad you're all really liking this fic and here's another chapter for you all to enjoy! :)**

* * *

It had only been a few weeks since Peyton had arrived in Tree Hill, but she'd already really started to settle in. The people at the care home, both the staff and the residents were really welcoming and sweet and it warmed Peyton's heart. She'd also gone back to Karen's Cafe for the coffee she'd promised to go back for and was amazed by how great it tasted. Karen not only made the best drinks, but she served the best food too! The cafe had become a bit of a regular hang out for Peyton and it seemed to be the place where the locals all flocked to. She hadn't really made any friends yet, but for the few times she'd been in, she noticed the same faces sat around.

* * *

Today was a bit of a busy day for her at work, she'd already spent the morning rushed off her feet, but she wasn't complaining, she loved her job. It was just after lunchtime when she got buzzed by Mel, a lovely old man who sadly suffered from Alzheimer's. Going to his room, she was surprised when she saw a guy who looked her own age in the room obviously visiting and he wasn't alone.

"Hey doll." Mel said with a smile as Peyton walked over to him.

"Hi Mel, you seem popular today." She replied and then smiled at the two guys, one of which she'd already had the pleasure of admiring when she'd first shown up in the town.

"This my son Joe and his friend." He explained and then looked over at the crash helmet sat on his cabinet. "They used to call me Firebolt you know." He added and Peyton saw what his eyes had been drawn to and then humoured him, making out she'd not heard the story of his old car racing days that he'd told her everyday.

"I don't think this nice girl wants to hear all about that Mel." Joe said and then looked over at Peyton who just waved her hand and smiled.

"It's fine honestly." She replied and then looked at Mel. "You buzzed me before, is everything ok? Can I get you something?" She then asked and Mel just looked at her confused.

"Did I?" He asked, obviously not remembering. "Oh...sorry, I don't know what it was about now?" He said and then Joe's friend spoke up.

"I think he just wanted us to see the gorgeous girl he'd been telling us about didn't you?" He said and Mel smiled.

"She is pretty isn't she?" Mel stated and Peyton just laughed.

"Well thank you, you're not so bad yourself." She said and then decided to leave the men to it, but as she walked out, Joe stopped her outside the room and shut the door.

"Sorry about that. Mel I mean." He said and Peyton just smiled.

"Don't be. He's a really sweet man and hey, girls like to be complimented you know." She joked and Joe just laughed.

"I'm Marvin by the way, I'm actually Mel's Grandson. My Dad's Joe." He explained and Peyton just nodded.

"I thought you might have been. You don't exactly look old enough to be his son." She replied with a chuckle and Marvin smiled. "I'd been told that you visit him every few weeks. It's nice to finally meet you." She added. "I'm Peyton." She said, introducing herself. "I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other." She added and Marvin nodded.

"In that case, you can call me Mouth. All my friends do." He told her and Peyton just smiled before the door opened and Mouth's friend interrupted them.

"Sorry" He said. "Mel's on about wanting to go out and further than the gardens. Would it be ok to take him to the Rivercourt?" He asked and Mouth looked at Peyton.

It was ok for residents to leave, so long as they were with somebody and it was only for a certain time period.

"The Rivercourt?" She asked, not knowing what or where that was.

"It's a basketball court not too far away." Mouth told her. "We've taken him there before, obviously Mel won't be playing, but it's right near the river and full of scenery, he likes it." He added and Peyton just smiled.

"Sure that's fine. Just make sure he's back within an hour." She replied and the boys nodded before going to tell Mel the good news.

"Will Blondie be coming?" She heard as she was about to go and check on the other residents and as luck would have it, her boss was approaching and had heard Mel's question.

"Yes, she's worked hard this morning, it'll be nice for her to have a little break for an hour." She answered for her with a smile and Peyton smiled back, thanking her.

* * *

As they made their way to the Rivercourt, Mouth led the way with Mel and his cane while Peyton walked behind with Mouth's friend, who she now knew as Lucas.

"So, how are you settling in?" He asked.

"Great, it's a lovely little place here." She replied and it really was. She'd discovered so much of Tree Hill in the last few weeks and there was more to it then met the eye.

"Where is it you've come from?" He then asked.

"New York." She replied and Lucas just laughed.

"Wow, we must seem really small in comparison." He replied and she just smiled.

"Yeah, but I like it." She told him and then they were both silent for a few minutes. "So what do you do?" She then asked as they got nearer to the Rivercourt.

"A bit of everything really. I sometimes help out in my Mom's cafe and I occasionally write novels, but my main job is being the basketball coach at the High School." He replied and Peyton seemed impressed.

"Wow, you've got your hands full." She said and then remembered how she'd seen him with a little girl the other week and realised he must be a single Dad and needed all those jobs for her. As she thought about that, she then started thinking about Jake again and cursed herself. What was it with her falling for single Dads?!

"Yeah, but I'm not all work and no play." Lucas said, breaking her from her thoughts. "I've got a good group of friends that I regularly go out with. Infact we're all going out to a club tonight. You'd be more than welcome to join us?" He offered and she pulled a face.

"I wouldn't want to intrude." She told him and he shook his head, telling her that she wouldn't be, but before she could answer him, they'd arrived at the Rivercourt and Peyton looked around and took it all in. It really was beautiful.

"Wow this place is amazing!" She said and Lucas nodded.

"It looks even better at night when all the lights are on." He told her, only for her phone to then start ringing.

Digging it out of her pocket, she saw Jake's house number flash up and realised it must be Jenny. "Sorry, I'm going to have to take this." She said and Lucas just nodded and then walked over to where Mouth was with Mel, the walk seeming to be doing him the world of good.

"Hey sweetie." Peyton answered, she'd had a few calls off the little girl since she'd arrived here, mainly telling Peyton about what she'd been doing at school and how she missed her and this one was no exception.

* * *

Lucas sat down on the bleachers with Mel and Mouth a little while later and looked over at Peyton who was finishing up her phone call.

"Look at him, can't take his eyes off of her." Mel said and Mouth laughed, looking at his friend.

"She seems sad all of a sudden?" Luke said and as they looked over at Peyton, they noticed it too. "You ok?" Luke asked after she'd hung up and walked over to where they were sat and she nodded.

"Yeah, just missing someone. Sorry." She said and Lucas just gave her a sympathetic smile. It couldn't have been easy moving all the way here and leaving people behind.

"That offer of coming out with me and my friends tonight still stands you know." He said and Peyton just looked at him feeling unsure.

"I don't know?" She said. She'd never been a night out type of girl, only ever going out for birthdays or occasions back in New York and that's when it hit her. Jake was right, he'd been right when he'd told her that he needed excitement back in his life. She'd become boring to him, she was always bringing her work home and if she wasn't from the sense of talking about it, she was from being too tired to go out after a long day. No wonder he'd cheated on her with Nikki!

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. We can introduce you to our friends, they'd love you. The girls especially." Mouth piped up and still Peyton shrugged.

"I'm not so sure about that?" She replied.

"Well I know I'd like a night out with you doll and I'd love to hear what Joe gets up to on nights out. You could fill me in on the gossip." Mel said with a wink, causing them all to chuckle.

"Ok, you've got me. Give me the name of this club and the time and I'll be there." She told the boys who smiled before informing her about Tric.

* * *

As they made their way back to the home with Mel about half an hour later, Lucas' phone beeped indicating that he had a message and Peyton couldn't help but notice the background light up when he unlocked it. It was a picture of him with a little boy. A little boy who looked exactly like him! How many kids did this guy have?!

"Sorry, I'm going to have to shoot off, Nate and Skills have got a problem at the gym." Lucas said out loud, more so to Mouth than Peyton or Mel and Mouth nodded.

"No worries, thanks for tagging along with me on your day off." Mouth told him and Luke just smiled.

"Hey, I'll do it anytime if it means getting to hang out with a beautiful blonde." Lucas said while looking at Peyton who just gave a small smile. "I'll see you tonight yeah?" He asked and Peyton just nodded, still not feeling one hundred percent about the whole thing and even more so now that she realised she was falling into the same trap again, but this time it was worse! This time it was a single Dad with more than one child! Thankfully she did have her rule to abide by though and abiding by it she would!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, a big thanks to you all once again for the reviews and feedback, it means a lot. Here's some more for you all. Enjoy. **

* * *

That night Peyton walked into Tric and she was still wondering why she'd agreed to this? Seeing Lucas wave, her attention snapped over to him and she walked over to see him, Mouth and a table full of all their friends.

"Wow, when you said you had a group of friends, I wasn't expecting this many!" She laughed and Lucas just smiled.

"Don't worry, you don't have to learn and remember all of their names." He replied.

"No, just the important ones, like me!" A dark haired girl joked and then got up and introduced herself. "I'm Brooke." She told her and Peyton nodded.

"From Clothes Over Bros right?" She asked, suddenly recognising her face in a better light.

"The one and only." Brooke replied with a smile, showing off her dimples.

"Wow, well it's nice to meet you. Your designs are amazing!" She told her.

"Awww thank you. Luke said you're from New York, I had some stores out there, but I've gone into the internet side of retail now. Selling stuff online is so much easier." Brooke said and Peyton just smiled before the chocolate haired girl introduced her husband Julian.

"Nice to meet you." He said and then Luke took over again and introduced her to the rest of his friends, including his brother Nathan who Peyton had once again recognised.

"You were a pro basketball player for a while right?" She asked. She wasn't really into sports, but thanks to Ted at the old care home, she'd gotten to know bits and pieces about everything from horse racing to basketball.

"Yeah, nowadays I'm more an assistant high school coach and family man though." He replied and Peyton nodded, before being introduced to his wife Haley and then Mouth took over and introduced Peyton to his girlfriend Millie and their friend Skills.

"Nice to meet you baby girl. You ever need anything then I'm your man." He said and Peyton just chuckled.

"I guess that's why they call you Skills then?" She replied. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." She added.

"Right, well I guess it's my round?" Lucas said once the introductions had been made and Peyton offered to go and help him at the bar.

"She seems really nice." Haley commented as she watched her brother in law and Peyton walk away together and Brooke nodded.

"I couldn't agree more." She added.

* * *

"Well you didn't tell me you had friends in high places." Peyton said once they waited for their drinks and Lucas looked at her and laughed.

"I honestly forget that I do sometimes." He admitted. "I never really think of Brooke or Nathan as being famous. Mouth's kind of a big deal around here too." He informed her and Peyton raised her eyebrow. "He's the local sports anchor." Lucas told her.

"Oh." Peyton said and then looked back over at the table of his friends. "Didn't you say you were some occasional novel writer?" She then asked and Luke nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm not a famous, successful one. It's just something I do as a hobby." He explained.

"Right." She replied. "So what do the others do?" She questioned, suddenly feeling rather insignificant career wise to these people.

"Well Haley is a school teacher, Mouth's girlfriend Millie is Brooke's internet assistant, Skills helps me and Nate out in the gym and Julian, well he's a movie producer." He told her and Peyton's mouth gaped open.

"Wow." She said and then the barman came over with their tray of drinks. "You know what, maybe this was bad idea? I don't think I should be here?" She admitted out loud and Luke looked at her confused.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"I don't belong here, not with these people." She said. "It was really nice of you to ask me and I really appreciate it, but..." She started and Luke placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"No, look don't leave. Our jobs might seem a lot more lavish than yours, but trust me, they're not and my friends aren't the type of people to look down on others if that's what you're worried about. Mouth and me, we told them where you worked and they think it's great what you do and I think they already really like you." He explained and Peyton looked back over at the table and saw them all laughing and joking. "I know I do." Lucas added and Peyton turned to face him, but before she could say anything a loud voice stopped her.

"Come on you knuckleheads, we're thirsty over here!" The guy she now knew as Skills shouted.

"You coming back?" Luke asked her and Peyton thought about it for a few seconds and then nodded her head, deciding to stay.

* * *

She was glad she'd agreed to in the end. Lucas had been right about his and Mouth's friends, they weren't the type to look down on someone for their job and they really did think what she did for a living was great.

"I'd love to have a job so rewarding." Brooke had told her. "It must be so lovely to spend time with those people and I bet they love you as much as you love them." She added.

"Yeah, they can be a bit of handful sometimes, but I wouldn't change my job for the world." She replied.

"I know I'd rather be looking after people of that age than teaching a bunch of teenagers." Haley chipped in, causing both girls to laugh.

"So any men in your life?" Brooke asked later on that night and Peyton's expression changed. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"No it's ok." Peyton cut in. "There was someone, but...well it didn't end well." She said and then smiled as Brooke placed a hand on hers.

"If you ask me single is the best way to be. No dramas, no hassle." Skills piped up, overhearing their conversation and Brooke and Haley laughed.

"This coming from the guy who flirts with everyone, even the married women!" Haley laughed.

"You love it Mrs Scott." He replied, wrapping his arm around her and laughing himself.

"Mr Scott doesn't so much." Nathan then said, causing Skills to move away and everyone else to laugh.

* * *

Peyton spent another hour at the club, and had stuck to cokes as she had work the next day, but she'd had a really great time. She'd even ended up letting her hair down by dancing at one point, something she rarely did and she had to say that Lucas and Mouth's friends had really brought the best out in her and taken her mind off the troubles she'd had before moving here.

"You seem to be having fun." Lucas said to her once she'd left the girls on the dance floor with their other half's and Skills.

"Yeah." She replied out of breath. "I'm going to head off in a bit though, got an early start in the morning." She explained and he nodded. "But thanks for inviting me tonight and introducing me to your friends, I now have a much fuller contact list in my phone." She said and he laughed.

"No problem. You going to be alright getting home?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I've been on coke's all night and it isn't that far, but thanks though." She told him.

"Listen, I don't want to sound too forward and you can shoot me down straight away if you want, but I couldn't help overhear your conversation with the girls earlier and how you're single." He started and Peyton already knew where this was going.

"Look, I'll stop you before you ask and save you the embarrassment." She said and then shook her head as her answer and Lucas just nodded, but she could see the disappointment on his face. "I'm sorry. I mean you seem like a really great guy, but I promised myself I wouldn't get involved with anyone right now, especially someone with kids and..."

"Hang on wait. I don't have kids?" He told her, feeling confused and Peyton looked just as confused as he did.

"The little girl you were with in the cafe when I arrived and the little boy with you on your phone?" She asked and Lucas just chuckled before pulling his phone out.

"This is Lily." He said with a smile as he got to his photos and shew her one. "She's my kid sister." He told Peyton and then slid his finger across to another photo, the one that was currently his background. "And this is Jamie, my nephew. Nathan and Haley's little boy." He explained and Peyton suddenly felt really embarrassed.

"Luke, I'm so sorry! I just assumed..." She said and he shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Easy mistake to make." He replied and then put his phone back. "I guess your answer to a date sometime is still the same though?" He asked and Peyton nodded.

"For now yeah, I'm sorry." She said and he just smiled.

"Hey a 'for now' is better than a 'no'. At least I've got a chance." He told her and Peyton just nodded and then gave him a hug goodbye, thanking him again for a great night and then she went and said goodbye to the others before leaving.

* * *

It was on her way home though that she realised what she'd said to Lucas about a date, she hadn't given him a complete no and suddenly it hit her that she was slowly starting to break the rule she'd made herself just like he was slowly starting to break the wall she'd built up around her heart, but then Jake's voice popped into her head, telling her how she wasn't great in bed and she started getting those horrible images back in her mind of him cheating on her with Nikki. Maybe she should have given Lucas a 'no' after all?


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you SO much for all the wonderful reviews etc, you're all so lovely! :) I actually wrote this chapter a while ago, long before I posted the first chapter of this fic on here, but I noticed LPs5soulmates mention a certain person's name to do with the care home in a recent review and all I can say is I guess great minds think alike! Enjoy**!

* * *

A month had gone by and Peyton had been keeping herself to herself. In the last few weeks, she'd been feeling a little down. Jenny hadn't called once and as much as she'd enjoyed the night out with Lucas and Mouth's friends, she hadn't made much effort in keeping in touch with them...that was until a new resident arrived at the care home. His name was Whitey, he'd recently been having falls at his home and as he lived on his own, the doctors at the hospital thought it was for the best if he took up residency at Tree Hill Care Home. He was a lovely man, but stubborn. When he first arrived, he kept saying that he could walk around and do things. He didn't want to be there or be helped, but recently he'd started to adjust and realised that it wasn't so bad being in the home after all, especially when he was making friends with other people in there, one of them being Mel.

On one of the days when Peyton had been spending time with some of the other residents, Mouth had been in to see Mel and unbeknown to Peyton had noticed the man from his High School days in there too. Naturally Mouth had mentioned it to the others and it didn't take long before all his friends and Whitey's old students had turned up for a visit.

Walking into his room that day when they were all in there, Peyton got a bit of a shock. "Ok, is this a private party or can anyone join?" She said as she walked inside and Lucas got up from one of the chairs and smiled at her.

"Anyone can join...so long as they have a good reason for not joining any of the other parties they've been invited to lately." He replied and Peyton just looked down at the trolley of food she'd wheeled in. They'd been calling and texting her, wanting to meet up individually or in groups to go shopping or to the cinema or to even just hang out at Karen's for a coffee, but she'd blanked them all.

"Would you buy it if I said I'd been busy with work?" She responded and Lucas then looked at the others.

"Are we buying that guys?" He asked and Brooke shook her head.

"Nuh uh." She said and Peyton let out a sigh before apologising.

"Hey come on, leave the poor girl alone." Whitey then spoke up. "She's been transferred from a big city to a place where everybody lives in each others pockets." He said, knowing a little of Peyton's background from talking to her since his arrival at the home. "You young ones can be a little overwhelming you know, especially when you're together." He added and Peyton was quick to jump in.

"Oh no it's not that. It's not you guys." She said, defending them. "You were so welcoming and lovely to me that night. I just...I've just got a lot going on in my head right now and...I think I just need to deal with it all before I can throw myself into friendships and relationships." She explained and Nathan nodded.

"It's ok Peyton, you don't have to explain, we were only joking anyway." He said and then Lucas was quick to agree and also apologised, but as he did, Peyton couldn't help but notice the concern on his face as well as the obvious guilt.

"It's ok, sorry I wasn't so quick on the uptake. My hair colour speaks for that." She said and then handed Whitey the meal he'd ordered. "So how do you all know each other?" She then asked, wanting to change the subject of conversation.

"Whitey here was our old High School basketball coach." Skills replied. "Won us State Championship." He added.

"Wow." Peyton replied.

"You boys did that all by yourselves and you're going to coach the new generation to do the same." Whitey then told them.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that? You're a tough act to follow." Lucas said, but Whitey just shook his head.

Peyton then went to leave them to it, getting buzzed by a resident, but once she got out of the room, Lucas followed her.

"Hey, I'm sorry about before and what we were saying in there." He said and Peyton brushed it off, apologising herself. "Look, I know you said you don't want to jump into friendships and relationships while you've got stuff going on in your head, but if you need someone to talk to, then my ear's always around to listen." He offered and Peyton just smiled at him.

"Thanks Luke." She said and then realised that maybe it would be good to let people in, especially people as nice as him and his friends. "I might pop into your Moms Cafe tonight." She told him. "Maybe I'll save you and your ear a place at a table?" She suggested and Luke just smiled and nodded.

"We'll be there." He answered before Peyton got buzzed again and then left to see her other resident.

* * *

That night Peyton walked into Karen's, the bell on the door alerting Karen and the other customers that she'd walked in. "Hey sweetheart, what can I get you?" The woman herself asked and Peyton ordered a coffee before hearing something drop to the floor.

Looking around, she noticed a yellow crayon laying there and then saw who it belonged to.

"Here you go sweetie." She said, picking it up and handing it to the little girl who she now knew as Luke's sister, not child.

"Thank you." Lily replied. "I'm drawing a picture for my cousin. It's our birthday's in a few days. This is my present for him" She added and Peyton looked to see the drawing and smiled.

"Wow that's really good. I'm sure your cousin will love it." She told her and the little girl smiled.

"Here's your coffee Peyton." Karen then said and Peyton went to get it.

"Thanks, you've got a great kid over there." Peyton told her and Karen nodded with a smile.

"I've been blessed with two." She answered and then Peyton frowned, she knew there was Lily and Lucas, but wasn't Nathan their brother?

"Two? I thought you had three?" Peyton asked and Karen looked confused. "Nathan?" Peyton questioned and Karen just smiled.

"He's not mine. Long story short, the boys share the same Father, but Lily doesn't." She explained and Peyton just nodded.

"Oh right." She said and then the little girl herself chucked one of her crayons in frustration.

"Lily!" Karen warned.

"Sorry." She replied. "I can't get Chester right." She explained with a pout and Peyton looked at Karen.

"Would it be ok if I..." She started and Karen nodded, thinking Peyton was just going to excuse herself and go and sit down at a table, but to her surprise Peyton walked over to the table Lily was at, picked up the crayon she'd tossed and sat down next to her. "Who's Chester sweetie?" Karen then heard Peyton ask and Lily explained that it was her cousins pet rabbit. "Would you mind if I had a go at drawing him?" Peyton asked and Lily seemed more than happy to hand her crayons over to the curly haired blonde.

About half an hour later, Lucas walked in and he greeted his Mom, not even noticing what was going on at one of the tables.

"Your sister's taken quite a shine to Peyton." Karen informed him before handing him his usual coffee and as he looked around, he saw Peyton and Lily working on a drawing together and he couldn't help but smile.

"She's not the only one." He mumbled quietly to himself and then dipped his hand into the cakes and grabbed a muffin.

"Hey I saw that...and my hearing isn't too bad either." She told him and Lucas laughed.

"Just testing your senses Ma." He replied before walking over to the table, but they both knew he was lying.

* * *

After Lily had finished her drawing, Karen took her home for the night, asking Lucas to cover the place for her and lock up later on which he was happy to do and he was also happy that the place was quiet so he could listen to whatever Peyton needed his ear for. He was also hoping that from this they'd get to know each other better and become friends.

"You're really good with Lily, she can be quite shy, but she really took to you." Lucas said once his little sister and Mom had just left and Peyton smiled.

"I guess it's just in my nature and where I work helps." She replied and then decided to start opening up to him a little. "I guess I've had a good few years of experience too. I was practically a Step Mom back home in New York." She told him and he looked at her in surprise.

"Really?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, a little girl called Jenny. Well I say little, she's seven now and growing up fast, but she was a toddler when I first got with her Dad." Peyton explained and suddenly something clicked in Luke's head.

"Is he the guy you were telling Haley and Brooke about? The guy that it didn't end well with?" Lucas asked and Peyton nodded before looking down at the table. Noticing her face, Lucas reached across and took hold of her hand, stroking it softly. "It's ok, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to?" He said and Peyton looked up and shook her head, smiling softly at him.

"No it's ok." She said and then took a deep breath. "I found out that he cheated on me just before I came here. He'd been cheating on me for almost half our relationship actually and that was mainly the reason that I took this job here." She informed him and Lucas just squeezed her hand, no wonder this girl didn't want to get into friendships or relationships, her trust had been completely blown!

"Peyton, I'm so sorry. I just hope he knows what a great girl he's lost." Lucas told her, although in his mind he felt like he wanted to manhunt the jerk down.

"It's ok...well it's not, but...he cheated on me with the mother of his child and they're together now...Jenny's got both her parents, so you know it could have been worse for her if it was a complete stranger or something." She said and Luke just nodded and felt so much love for this girl. She'd been cheated on, but she was thinking of the effect it had on Jenny more than herself.

"She must really miss you." Lucas said and Peyton shrugged.

"At first I thought so." She replied. "It seemed like she missed me as much as I missed her, she'd ring me and tell me so, but in the last few weeks, I've heard nothing? I don't know if Jake or Nikki have stopped her calling or if she's just happy with how things are now?" Peyton said and then felt her eyes glaze over a little. "Sorry." She said, feeling her voice start to break and Luke let go of her hand and went and sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into him.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about." He told her. "If anyone does it's this Jake guy. I know I said it before, but you're a great girl, an amazing one infact and I'm really surprised that he did this." Luke added. "You seem to do so much for people, you look after the elderly, other people's children...nobody deserves to be cheated on, especially someone as nice as you." He said and Peyton just pulled away and shrugged.

"I don't know anymore?" She answered, showing Lucas that as well as having her trust blown, her confidence had taken a hard knock too.

"Well I do." He told her and she just smiled at him and then asked him something she'd been thinking about.

"How are you single? I mean you seem just as nice as me and your looks are a bit of a bonus." She stated and Luke just chuckled.

"I've never found the right girl. I want someone special you know, but all I ever seem to get is the opposite." He replied. "I gave up looking about six months ago and just focused on myself. Haley told me that I shouldn't look for love, that it'll find me when I'm not expecting it. I didn't believe her until about a month ago." He added and Peyton suddenly clicked on to what he was saying. She'd arrived in Tree Hill a month ago.

"Lucas..." She started, but he cut in.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to force or pressure you into going out with me. I understand where you're at right now and hopefully after tonight we can be friends, but I'm just laying it out there and letting you know that I'm here and I'm happy to wait for you." He said and Peyton just nodded, wondering if she really could be the special girl that he was looking for?


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks once again for all the reviews etc. I'm sorry you've all had a bit of a wait for this add, but hopefully it was worth it? Enjoy.**

* * *

A few days had gone by and it was Jamie and Lily's birthdays. Peyton hadn't yet met the young boy, but Haley and Nathan had invited her round to theirs for a double party and unlike before where she'd not bothered to involve herself with her new found friends, she decided to change that this time and go. She wanted to become closer to these people and she wanted to become closer to Luke. She wanted to get to know him more and spending time with him was the only way to do it.

They'd arrived at Haley and Nathan's house together, Lucas picking her up along with Karen and Lily and he couldn't help but notice how Peyton had presents in her hand.

"Here you go Birthday girl!" Peyton said as she handed one of them to Lily and Lucas realised that the other one was for his nephew. This girl was starting to become more than special!

"Thank you Peyton." Lily said. "Is it ok for me to open it at the party instead of now?" She then asked and Peyton nodded with a smile.

"You really didn't have to get her anything you know." Karen told her as they walked along behind Lucas and Lily.

"I know, but I wanted to." She replied and Karen just smiled at her.

Once they got to Nathan and Haley's, Peyton couldn't believe the size of their house! She knew Nathan had been a pro basketball player, but she'd kind of forgotten that his career had come with money.

"Wow, this place looks amazing!" She said and Lucas laughed.

"Wait until you see the inside." He told her and then Lily joined in.

"Wait til you see the pool!" She told Peyton who's mouth gaped open.

Karen just laughed at their conversation and then rung the bell and it didn't take long before Haley opened the door to the four of them.

"Hey Lils, Happy Birthday sweetie!" She said, giving her a hug and kiss and then the little girl went running inside, looking for her cousin.

"Sorry, she's a little excitable." Karen said and Haley just laughed before hugging and kissing her and Lucas and as she went to hug Peyton, she noticed the gift in her hand.

"Peyton, you didn't have to get him a gift." Haley told her and Peyton just smiled with a shrug.

"It's ok, I wanted too. I just hope he likes it?" She told her and then the little boy himself ran out and was soon engulfed in a hug from his Uncle, Peyton smiling as she looked on.

"Happy Birthday buddy!" Luke said before placing him down and handing him his present.

"Don't open it yet Jimmy Jam, it can go with the others for later." Haley told him and Jamie just pulled a sad face.

"But I want to open them now." He said.

"Not until everybody's here." Haley replied. "You won't have much longer to wait." She added and then Lucas took his mind off it by introducing him to Peyton.

Hi little man, Happy Birthday." She said and then handed him her gift and he smiled before thanking her.

"Are you Uncle Luke's girlfriend?" He then asked and before Haley could apologise for her son's question and Luke's sudden embarrassment, Peyton answered the little boy.

"No...not yet anyway." She told him and then looked at Lucas. "We're just friends." She said with a smile and he nodded and smiled back.

* * *

Half an hour later and once everyone had arrived at the party, both the kids finally got to open their presents and they got some pretty awesome things.

"Thanks Peyton!" Lily said once she'd opened an arts and crafts set.

"You're welcome, I thought they'd come in handy after the other night." She replied and the little girl nodded, remembering how she'd helped her with her drawing of Chester which Jamie had loved.

"Wow a hot wheels track and car set!" Jamie himself then exclaimed as he opened his present from Peyton.

"I hope it's alright, I didn't know what you'd like?" She replied and suddenly Jamie came over and hugged her tightly.

"It's the best thing ever!" He replied and Nathan was quick to agree.

"Something tells me Jamie won't be the only one addicted to it." Haley laughed.

"Can we set it up now?" He asked and before long, the birthday boy and his dad were competing against each other while Lucas, Julian, Mouth and Skills watched and cheered them on, desperate to have a go themselves.

Deciding to leave the boys with their toys, Haley got all the girls together in the kitchen and once again thanked Peyton for Jamie's present.

"Honestly it's fine. I'm just glad it went down so well." She told her and then they all laughed as they heard the boys voices getting louder from the other room.

It wasn't the only gift that went down well." Karen then said and all the women looked over at Lily who was happily doodling away with her new present.

They spent about half an hour chatting and gossiping away. Haley and Karen were having a quiet conversation about Peyton while she was chatting away to Brooke and Millie. Karen and Haley both saying how lovely Peyton was and how great and suited she seemed for Lucas.

"Do you think anything will happen between them?" Haley asked and Karen shrugged.

"I don't know, but he seems pretty set on her. We'll have to wait and see I guess?" She replied and Haley nodded, remembering what she'd told Lucas six months ago about love. She hoped this was the girl he'd been looking for and the one she'd told him that would come along when he was least expecting.

"I'm glad you came today and I'm happy that Haley invited you." Brooke said to Peyton as they had their own conversation with Millie on the other side of the kitchen.

"Me too. Sorry about before and not involving myself much." She replied and Brooke shook her head.

"It's ok. I was thinking about a girly shopping trip this weekend though. Would you be interested?" She then asked.

"Yeah, why not." Peyton replied and Brooke smiled before looking at Millie, hoping she'd be up for it as well.

"Sorry, I can't this weekend, I've already made plans with Marvin." She answered and Brooke said it was ok and then asked the others of their plans, but like Millie they were going to be busy too.

"Oh well, all the more clothes for us." Brooke said as she looked at Peyton who smiled.

* * *

As it got later in the day, everyone had ended up having a go on Jamie's new hot wheels gift including the girls and they'd all had a go on the Wii he'd got for a previous birthday too. They split into teams of boys and girls and all had a laugh.

"Alright it's level." Mouth said as they saw the current scores on the screen. "Now remember there's a lot to play for here. Whoever loses this next round is doing the bbq." He added in his commentary way and Brooke just shook her head.

"You men should be doing it anyway, you'll get food poising if you let me anywhere near it!" She informed them.

"She does have a point." Julian spoke up, only for Brooke to glare at him.

"Hang on though, isn't it called manning a bbq? Surely that proves the men should be doing it right?" Peyton then asked and Brooke high fived her before Lucas spoke up.

"What's your view on the word man handle then Peyt?" He asked and she turned to look at him. "Cos right now I'm thinking of man handling you to the pool and throwing you in." He joked and Peyton just eyed him.

"Oh really?" She asked and he nodded. "You'd have to catch me first." She told him with a wink and then legged it as he made a lunge for her!

Running through the house, Peyton realised legging it from him wasn't a good idea. He was a basketball coach after all and much faster than her! Screaming as she felt him grab her, she was soon scooped up in his arms and she wasn't the only one. The other guys had all made grabs for their girls and before Peyton knew it, she'd been thrown into the pool with Haley, Brooke and Millie!

"Oh my God I can't believe you did that!" She yelled as she came up from the water and Lucas just laughed along with Nathan and the guys.

"Julian this is not funny! I don't have a change of clothes!" Brooke then shouted which only seemed to make him laugh more.

"You can borrow mine." Haley then said, not seeming bothered about how she'd been chucked in fully clothed which was unlike her and Nathan knew this.

"Why do you seem so cool about it babe?" He asked and Haley just swam up to the side and smiled at him all innocently.

"Well wet people in a pool can't do a bbq." She replied and suddenly Brooke and Peyton realised this too.

"Haha you suckers!" Peyton laughed and then Jamie and Lily decided to jump in with their water wings and join in the fun, leaving the guys to man the bbq and Karen to laugh at the stupidity of her son for causing all this.

* * *

Later that night once the girls had dried off, the food had been cooked and eaten, the birthday candles blown out and the party had come to an end, Lucas walked Peyton back home.

"So did you have fun today?" He asked and Peyton laughed.

"Are you kidding me? I had the time of my life!" She replied and Lucas just laughed too.

"I think Jamie and Lily did as well, that'll be a Birthday they won't forget in a hurry." He replied and then they stopped walking as they got to the block of apartments where Peyton lived.

"Listen, do you want to come up for a quick coffee?" She asked, feeling like she didn't exactly want to part ways with him yet and feeling the same as her, Lucas took her up on her offer and nodded.

"Nice place you've got here." He said once they'd got to her floor and she'd let him inside.

"Thanks, it still needs a lot doing to it before I can call it home though." She replied and then headed for the kitchen. "Sit down and make yourself comfy." She added and Lucas did so before glancing around.

He noticed some photos in frames and guessed they were of the people she'd left behind in New York. There were a few of what looked like her parents and some of a little girl which he realised was Jenny and he smiled to himself, she looked a sweet little thing.

"How many sugars?" She called through, breaking him from what he was looking at.

"Two please." He replied and not long after she came through with the drinks. "Thanks." He said, taking his from her. "I bet you miss them." He then added after taking a sip and Peyton sat down and looked at him confused.

"Who?" She asked.

"Your Mom and Dad." He replied and nodded his head towards one of the photos.

"Oh erm...yeah. One more so than the other." She answered.

"Your Mom right?" He asked and Peyton wondered how he knew?

"Yeah?" She replied and Lucas just smiled at her confusion.

"It's a girl thing isn't it? Your Mom is like your best friend" He stated. "She must miss you too being all this way away. I know my Mom would." He said and Peyton just nodded, not letting on to him just yet that she was further away than he thought.

"Lucas, can I ask you something?" She then said and he looked at her and nodded.

"Sure." He replied.

"I hope you don't mind me asking this, but...well since I've been here and every time I see you or Nathan or Lily. I never see your Father's? Your Mom's already told me that Lily has a different one, but...where are they?" She asked and Lucas put his cup of coffee down and then scratched his neck.

"Let's just say that neither of them are around." He replied, not really going into it. He wanted to tell Peyton, she'd opened up to him about Jenny and Jake the other night so it was only fair for him to do the same, but this was a story that was probably better for another time.

"Sorry, I probably shouldn't have asked." She said, realising he hadn't explained further and Lucas shook his head.

"No, don't be sorry. I'm ok with you asking, I just...it's a long, complicated story, one you're better off hearing when we've got more time, plus I don't want to end tonight with sadness." He told her and she just nodded, getting what he meant.

She'd had a real laugh today and maybe that's why she hadn't opened up about her Mom(s) to him just now, it would bring sadness to what had been a really happy day.

Half an hour later and after a little chat about how much fun the both of them had had, Lucas decided to make tracks. After hugging him goodbye at her door, Peyton watched as he walked away and suddenly feeling brave, she ran out after him.

"Luke!" She called down the hallway and he turned around and looked at her. "That offer of a date sometime? I'd like to take you up on it if it's still open?" She asked and he just smiled.

"It never closed." He replied and she smiled too before kissing his cheek. "Saturday night too soon?" He then asked.

"Saturday night's perfect." She replied.

"It's a date then." He told her and Peyton nodded, looking forward to it already and she wasn't the only one. Luke went home that night a very happy man.


End file.
